The present invention relates to golf clubs. More particularly, the present invention provides for at least an adjustable golf club which has a shaft and a club head that is removably secured to the shaft by mating the complementary splines in an interior cavity of a club head to splines disposed on the shaft. The angle of the club head can be adjusted by the selective mating of the complementary splines.
Many people enjoy playing golf or going to a driving range to practice their golf swing. A typical set of golf clubs consists of up to 14 golf clubs, with each club specifically tailored to hit a set range of distances due to the angle of the club face. Such golf clubs vary in length due to angle of the club face as well as the size, age and gender of the individual player. Carrying such a large number of golf clubs, all of different lengths and club face shapes and angles, can be quite cumbersome. For most people, carrying a full set of golf clubs without the aid of a bag is not feasible. Even with the aid of a bag to store all the clubs, the weight of a fully loaded golf bag can be quite encumbering. Accordingly, an adjustable golf club that can be utilized in the same manner as a large number of individual golf clubs, thereby lightening the load for a user and eliminating the need for a heavy bag of clubs is desired.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to golf clubs. These include devices that have been patented and disclosed in patent application publications. However, the devices in the known art have several drawbacks. For example, some such devices have multiple club heads that secure to a shaft, thereby requiring the individual to carry a wide assortment of club heads.
The present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing golf clubs. In this regard the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.